Better Be
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Severus goes to rescue 9 year old Harry and unknowingly throws a screw into Dumbledore's plans
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and Gentlemen! All my loyal fans!**

 **I'm giving you the choice of house.**

 **write a review with which house you think Harry should go into.**

 **Reviews = 5 points.**

Severus Snape appeared on the rock in the middle of the storm with the house on it. He blasted the door open because he could hear the screaming boy. He watched as the whale of a man's foot smashed into a small frail boy. No way that could be Potter could it?

Severus flicked his wand and the man smashed into the stairs. A smaller whale which looked to be the big whales son ran over to him while the woman he knew as Petunia Evans came running down the stairs. She gasped hands to her mouth and waved her hand at the boy huddled on the floor bleeding. Severus' eyes flashed as he knelt next to the shaking figure.

"Mr. Potter?" The child whimpered. " Mr. Potter,..." He took a steadying breath. "Harry..." the boy looked at him with shaking eyes. Lily's eyes. " My name is Severus Snape and I'm here to take you away and never bring you back. " He saw hope shoot through the child's eyes before it suddenly vanished. "Now I want you to lay very still so I can heal you."

Harry's body stilled as he watched the dark haired man point his stick at him and begin mumbling. He gasped after awhile and uncurled. He had to fight off the tears. The pain was going away. He looked into those beautiful onyx eyes and knew he'd be safe because he remembered seeing these eyes before when he was a lot younger.

' _I know this man...'_ Harry thought. _' I was a baby but ... those eyes... there were two men with those eyes... but only he had eyes like this... so deep, so sheltered... I'll be safe with him. I know I will because the woman told me I would. I can trust him and he's making the pain go away. He said I was never coming back this is the best birthday gift ever!'_

Severus nodded and set down the back pack he was carrying. He got out his potions that he always carried noting how much the boy looked like him.

"I need you to sit up now. " The boy did as told. " This is pain reliever potion... that's potion not poison ... " Harry drank it and Severus gave a nod of approval. " Now this one is a nutrient potion it'll help you gain weight and get big and strong..." Again Harry took and drank it. " That's very good, Harry. Normally my students throw fits so as not to drink these because of the taste." Harry shrugged, "You are nine today?" Harry nodded, "Well, there is a reason I'm here like I said I'm here to take you away and never bring you back..." again a nod. " I didn't know where you were until you fled the house because of the Ministry owls or I would have come for my little Prince sooner." He took his cloak off and wrapped it around Harry. He then cast a heating charm on it along with an impervious charm. He packed away his back pack and put it on. He then picked up Harry "We'll leave now I don't want you around these monsters anymore than you have to be. "

Once outside he instructed Harry to hold his breath and close his eyes. Once the child did as told he apperated them to the Leaky Cauldron. Getting a room with two beds he tucked Harry in then went to the other bed cursing himself. Dumbledore was going to kill him for removing the boy. next thing he knew a black wolf pup was hitting his cheek with it's paw. He sat bolt up looking at Harry's bed it was empty. The pup snuggled close and was soon asleep. Severus relaxed when he remembered the child was a natural animagus and Lily had freaked the first time it had happened. The boy had just popped into this form one day after turning Black's hair purple and ran around trying to hide from the man because he thought he'd be in trouble. He chuckled shaking his head and put an arm around the pup before getting sucked into sleep.

* * *

Harry had been told to eat the breakfast in front of him so he was but he was nervous. Didn't the dark man know he wasn't supposed to eat unless he earned it. When he was done the man took his hand and lead him into the back alley. He tapped the bricks in order while the man talked. Telling him all about magic as they headed toward the place he called Gringotts the Wizard Bank.

" they are goblins stay close." Severus was startled when Harry grabbed his hand. He stubbornly held the small boy's hand. They walked up to an open goblin. " I need a blood test on this child so he may access his accounts and we can sort everything out."

"Right away." The Goblin grunted. "Please follow me." They did and were soon sitting in a private room. " Please prick your finger and let four drops of blood drop on to this parchment. " Harry did then was shocked when Severus healed his prick. "Lets see here..."

 ** _'Harry Severus Snape_**

 ** _Born: July 31st_**

 ** _Mother: Lilly Evans/Potter_**

 ** _Father: Severus Tobias Snape_**

 ** _Godmother: Minerva McGoneggell_**

 ** _Godnother: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_**

 ** _Godfather: Sirius Black_**

 ** _Godfather: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_**

 ** _Heir to the House of Prince, Potter and Black'_**

Harry read the parchment and pulled on Severus' arm.

"I was not aware of you being my son or I would never have let this happen to you." Harry nodded he believed it. "Thank you for doing this. I want all accounts on the Potter vaults closed down and I want full accounts for everything. "

* * *

 **Slytherin= 0**

 **Gryffindor= 0**

 **Ravenclaw= 0**

 **Hufflepuff= 0**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry didn't like the ride down to his school vault, The one Lily had set up for him that had nothing to do with the Potter vaults, He sat in Severus' lap, hid his head and clung the whole time and Severus could have sworn Harry let out a whimper once or twice on a sharp turn. When they finally arrived he once again had Harry's hand. His personal goblin Kaet opened the vault and gave Harry a pouch for his money.

Harry handed it to Severus who gathered way more than Harry would need because he wanted to get Harry used to having money for himself. He himself was planning a huge shopping spree. He hated shopping but he had a son and needed to get him a lot of things. He made sure to hold Harry close on the way back up then hold his hand as they headed back out into the alley to begin the day.

Harry tried with all his might to get back to Severus as the lady tried to get clothes for him. Severus came over and held his hand and Madame Malkin nodded her head at him gratefully. She had been told he needed a full wardrobe and play clothes. She finally released the child and held up a color table it was clear the child didn't talk. She chuckled when he pointed to black.

"You want all your clothes in black just like you daddy?" she asked and got a sharp nod from the boy who then pulled on the robes Severus was wearing he then spun then at the robes again. "Ah, yes I can make them just like your daddy's." she leaned closer and whispered. "I make his for him so they'll be exactly the same."

That earned her a small quark of the child's mouth. She nodded and told them to return in an hour and shooo'd them from her store after pushing a lolly inside Harry's mouth not even asking Severus if it was okay for him to have one.

* * *

Harry looked around the Apothecary as he held Severus' hand. The man needed to pick up his order. The woman that owned the shop kept saying that Harry was so cute and couldn't resist giving a potion starter kit and cauldron. Harry tried to give her some money but she just smiled and shooo'd them off. Harry pushed his shoulder length hair behind his ear then took Severus' hand again. He carried the cauldron and sucked on the ever changing lollly in his mouth.

People all over the alley whispered about Harry and Severus mostly how cute Harry was and how handsome Severus looked with him. At every stop Harry got free things because they all seemed to think he was so cute and they all seemed to know Severus.

Harry gasped as they entered the book store. He happily clutched Severus' hand.

"Do you like books, Harry?" Harry nodded hyperly. Severus saw Dumbledore and Minerva head towards him. "Then I'll get you some. ah, Minerva, I'd like you to meet your godson. This is Harry Severus Snape." Harry was clinging to his side. " Harry this is your Aunt Minerva. "

"Oh!" Minerva said happily, "You are so cute!" Harry's lips quarked at her then his face was blank. "You will call me Aunt Minnie." He nodded, "Now I'm going to the toy store and buying you all sorts of...No?" Harry had shaken his head. Harry pointed at the books. "You want books? You like books?" Harry nodded, "That's a good boy, Harry..." She suddenly gasped and looked at Severus "Severus, dear, who is Harry's mother?"

Harry frowned and his face screwed up in concentration suddenly a fully bloomed Lily in his hand. He nodded when it was done and tugged at Minerva's robes. She smiled down at him and thanked him he kissed her hand and fled back to Severus.

"A Lily..." she and Albus both gasped as Severus sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Lily...? Harry is your son and not James' ?"

"I knew as soon as I saw him." Severus explained, " but to confirm I had a blood test done at Gringotts. Potter named Harry as did Black so he has access to the Potter vaults now that Potter is gone. I've been put in charge of those until a blood Potter can be found. There in terrible shape. I'm going to the Ministry as soon as we're done here. " Harry was in a set of robes like Severus' they'd already picked up his clothes. He was still sucking on his lolly. " Then we have to do some shopping in Muggle London but then we'll be at the school. "

"Very well." Minerva nodded, she spun and began gathering books. Severus rolled his eyes and began doing the same. Between the two of them they were sure to find the child the best books in the store. " We'll see there..."

* * *

Harry sat next to Severus at the Ministry. He and Dumbledore were arguing about Harry's home situation while Harry sucked on his lolly, that was still changing flavor and didn't seem to be getting anywhere near being done, and reading his free book on beginners charms. He'd picked it out.

"Harry?" Harry looked up at the Head of the Department of Child Welfare. "Prick your finger and give me four drops of blood just like at the bank." Harry did. "It would seem you have no claim on the child, Mr. Dumbledore. Prof. Snape is indeed the child's father. " Harry nodded and held up his cauldron of free things. "Oh, he took you shopping ? " Harry nodded and then pulled at his robes and spun making them billow like Severus did. "and got you clothes?" Harry nodded hyperly the whole office was watching. Harry mimicked eating, "and fed you?" He held up two fingers. "Twice? " a nod Harry mimicked eating ice cream. "and got you Ice cream?" Harry hugged Severus. "You want to stay with him?" A nod. "Very well. The child has spoken and Prof. Snape has provided memories of the child being abused in front of his eyes and what he did to heal the child. He is the father and Harry will remain with him. "

"The child did not speak!" Albus roared and Harry whimpered climbing up Severus and into his arms to hide, " He just did stupid motions!"

"That is how most abused children act. " the Head snapped back "and if you do not know this you should not be Headmaster! I will as off tomorrow begin looking into abuse cases at Hogwarts and am fining you 100 galleons for your unwillingness to help this child! My decision stands!"

Severus held Harry and hid his smirk in the child's hair.

* * *

 **Slytherin= 5**

 **Gryffindor= 0**

 **Ravenclaw= 5**

 **Hufflepuff= 0**

 **So far a tie he's not going to be going to school as a student for a while so get your houses in.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat brewing with Severus and he was so happy. His daddy was teaching him all sorts of things but this had to be his fave because he and his daddy did it together. He was not happy that his father's godson Draco was here and the boy seemed mad that Harry even existed.

Severus turned his back and Draco tossed some roots and bugs into Harry's cauldron.

"HARRY!" Severus rushed over having turned around just in time to see Draco jump down from his stool and run off. Harry's cauldron exploded before Harry could move. Harry screamed in pain as it covered him and burned steam rose off of his body. "Harry!"

Severus quickly gave Harry a bath and tended to the burns but it was too late for his eyes. Harry's jade eyes now had a mist over them and Harry was panicking because he couldn't see. Severus rushed to Poppy forgetting all about Draco. He burst in to the Teacher's Meeting Draco behind him trying to get his attention.

"Poppy, please!" He almost sobbed, "My son his eyes! Draco ruined his potion and it exploded!"

"Did not!" Draco protested, eyes blazing as everyone began fauning over Harry. Who was bawling. " Uncle Sev leave the baby alone and lets go play potions!" he pulled on Severus' arm. "Uncle Sev!"

Severus back handed Draco to the floor and returned to his son who was sniffling but answering questions. Draco began crying and throwing a fit something that always put him in the spot light but no one came to baby him. He was getting really mad at this point.

* * *

Harry couldn't see everything was black and darkness. He felt something wrap over his eyes and was told it had to stay there. He could hear his daddy yelling at Draco's daddy then the next thing he knew he was being pushed and crashing to the floor and his arm breaking.

"DRACO!" Lucius scolded, "Why did you just push Harry?"

"I didn't he fell." Draco lied, "He's a baby! Uncle Sev is my uncle he's supposed to play with only me not that stupid baby who cant even talk!"

Severus couldn't believe his ears and carried his son away to get his arm fixed and set.

"Draco, Harry is my son!" Severus finally growled, " He is the most important thing in my life like you are the most important thing in your dads life. You just made it so that Harry will need my full attention. "

" NO!" Draco bellowed, "You are mine! You don't have a son! I'm the most important!"

"no you are not." Severus kissed Harry's head, "Come on, Harry, lets get you something to eat. I'm so sorry this happened to you. My sweet baby..."

Harry reached up and put his hand on Severus' cheek in a way to give the man comfort. He didn't want to be a burden to his daddy.

* * *

When September came Harry's arm was free from the sling but he still had wraps around his eyes because the potion at that stage had been toxic. He had to get eye drops three times a day to clear the toxin out and hoped that his eyes healed if not he was going to be blind for ever. He sat at the Head Table between Severus and Auntie Minnie, as he been told to call her, she was currently not in her seat as she was meeting the first years. Severus was ignoring the new Defense teacher and hissing at him to leave Harry alone or get hexed. The man's name was Lupin and Harry had a feeling he'd known this guy before but he couldn't see him to honestly know.

It had been Lupin that had come up with a Muggle method to help Harry both read and talk. He explained that in the Muggle world that blind people could read and had taken it upon himself to teach Harry . While Severus had been thankful he's also annoyed with Remus Lupin. Teaching Harry to Sign had been a lot harder until Severus invented a spell to turn books into one's that Harry could read. He'd taught the whole staff and had it set up so he got credit and money for the spell. In his mind all he had to do was invent a potion to cure his son knowing it would take a lot of work.

It had taken both Remus and Severus to make it so wizarding books and information could be made into what Remus called Audiobooks and they had both had to combine magic in order to make the walkman work in the Magic world. They were both making heaps of gold off that invention. Needless to say Remus' wardrobe had been updated. Harry knew the spells by heart by now even though he didn't have a wand his magic did it for him. He didn't need to talk to use magic Remus and Severus told him it would be harder when he got his wand because non verbal wasn't taught until sixth year. Harry himself didn't understand and had just shrugged it off. He was learning a lot.

Right now he was listening to some History of Magic book about the difference between elves. There were several different kinds and he found it amazing. He loved magical creatures. Severus had just tapped a book on their way out that was think and bound to last the whole feast so Harry didn't have to hear all the noise of the children around them.

Severus growled at Lupin who just smiled at him. Sorting started.

* * *

 **I know you probably all hate me for doing that but it popped into my head and I couldn't get it out. I'm sticking by it.**

 **Slytherin=40**

 **Gryffindor=0**

 **Ravenclaw=5**

 **Hufflepuff=10**

 **Slytherin's in the lead by 20**


	4. Chapter 4

**Slytherin- 80**

 **Ravenclaw-25**

 **Gryffindor-10**

 **Hufflepuff-10**

* * *

Harry bit his lip. He wondered if he should speak or not. He wasn't supposed to talk but he'd had a really bad dream and wanted his dad. Deciding he'd take the punishment. He took a deep breath and yelled,

"DAD!"

He heard his door burst open and he was suddenly in his dad's arms against his dad's bare chest. He smiled to himself as Severus told him how glad he was to hear his voice.

"i''m not in trouble for talking?"

"Never." Severus replied, kissing Harry's head again. "I was scared you couldn't and with your eyesight like this.."

"It's okay, dad..." Harry smiled again. "I was told I wasn't allowed to talk. _THEY_ told me."

" I see. " Severus sighed, "Harry, may I ask how Dudley treated you?"

"He was in awe of magic." Harry replied, " He always snuck me food when Auntie and Uncle wouldn't feed me. He was nice. Why, Dad"

"Because , not every bout of magic that happened in that house was yours." Severus explained, "I'm going to go save him tomorrow and bring him here. Lupin will be keeping an eye on you..."

"Is he being abused now too?"

"Yes he is."

"Will he be my brother?"

"We'll see." Severus smiled to himself all the child wanted was to be loved by everyone around him . He could do that. Lupin could do that. Dudley it seemed would do that. But he was not so sure about everyone else at Hogwarts. " Now tell me why you called out..." and made him leave that delcious man in his bed. " Do you want me to hold you?"

So Harry talked abit about what had scared him.

* * *

Harry could hear voices when he woke up the next morning. Severus and Remus seemed to be telling someone to leave. He dressed, he was getting good at doing things without seeing and headed toward the living room. He could hear three voices only two of which he knew.

"I don't understand why you throw me out every morning." An upset voice whimpered, " you used to like when I stayed around for you. "

"Get out!" Severus yelled, "You cant be here! Leave now or I'll punish you!"

A loud excited whimper met Harry's ears.

Harry bit his lip when he heard a loud gasp it was the same guy.

"Whose that?"

"It's none of you damn business!"

Was his dad ashamed of him? Harry wondered. He backed away from them only for Severus to grab him.

" It's okay, Jones was just leaving. " Harry nodded, Jones did not go quietly and kept yelling that he was going to tell the dark lord that they were harboring Harry Potter. " it' s okay, Harry. Daddy loves you."

"Who was he?" Remus jumped at hearing the unused voice. "Did I ruin something?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Harry nodded, " Now remember I'm going to get Dudley today."

"K." Harry nodded, " Can you help me with my eyes first? I can take the wrappings off."

Severus sat Harry down and un wrapped his eyes. Harry blinked a few times before they put the eye drops in.

* * *

Harry felt around for his book and sighed when he found it. He was scared. That guy had said he was going to tell the Dark Lord about him. Wasn't that the man that killed his mum? He began reading with his fingers.

"It's okay, pup." Remus said, sitting beside Harry. " Severus will sort Jones out. You'll be fine. You and your cousin both."

Harry had not yet said a word to Remus. He'd only talked to Severus. He heard Remus sigh. Then a loud cry .

"That was scary!" Dudley Dursley cried. " HARRY!"

Harry blinked as he was suddenly on his feet and being hugged.

"This man says he's your father!" Dudley continued, " Is it true? I know he's the same one that saved you from dad." Harry just nodded. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Harry ran across my spoiled godson who got jealous and now Harry is blind." Severus replied, " We're working on curing his eyes." He sat Harry back down and began to put eye drops in his eyes again. "Now it's time for lunch. I know you're going to take awhile getting used to things, Dudley but you are going on a strict diet. "

"Yes, sir." Dudley replied, "Mr. Professor Snape, sir."

Severus sighed, now he had two nine year olds to take care of he didn't know if he was cut out for this or not. Dudley was soon telling Harry how much he loved his room.

"Dudley will sleep with you tonight until we can get another room ready for him. " Remus explained, " We're starting right now. Why don't you show Dudley to the house library."

Harry lead Dudley into the library leaving a depressed werewolf in the hall. He'd wanted Harry to talk him too.

"Give it time." SEverus answered the unasked question as they set to work. " He's only talking to me because he cant see and wants me to know he's okay. He had a nightmare last night... Tuny was forcing him to cook for them and he burnt the ham. She put his hands in the grease and held them there until they charred. He said his magic healed him and he got in even more trouble for that he also told me when I told him about Dudley that he took credit and punishments for whatever Dudley did because they treated him nice and Harry wanted him to have a perfect family for as long as he could. "

" I want to ..."

"I know but we have kids and a wanna be Death Eater to worry about right now, Lupin " Severus replied shaking his head, "we can get revenge when they least expect it."

"In true Marurder fashion. " Remus growled, not seeing or hearing Harry at the door. "Those two are going to pay for what theyve done to my pups!"

"Agreed we just have to bide our time until everything is in place."

Harry slid out of the room and into his own. After using a spell he'd read about to remove his very first memories of the night his mom died he wrote a note sealed the envalope then wrote another to Remus. He then snuck out to Remus' teaching bag and slid both in only to then return to his cousin a house elf behind him with milk and carrots.

He summoned a book the way Remus had taught him and began reading.

"So do you have muggle things here?" Dudley wondered after about two hours, " I mean I know I'm going to be learning a lot and I'm glad about that but do you have t.v's?"

"Severus and I are working on getting some Muggle things to work here." Remus replied, he was checking on them. "But so far no. We only have what we've set up for Harry. It's hard to spell Muggle things to work with Magic and Severus and I aren't the most patient people in the world." Harry snorted. "We had repair Harry's several times before we actually got it right. "

"Oh, " Dudley nodded, " Well, can we learn this...Potions thing then? It sounds really cool and I'm dying to learn as much as I can before we start school."

" I'll tell Severus you're interested. " Remus laughed, " He's the Potions teacher."

Harry summoned Remus' bag just behind the man making him trip over it and the letters come out. He heard a loud sob a few minuets later.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry heard Jones' voice again the next morning. He put his hand over Dudley's mouth until Dudley nodded. Dudley could see several people out in the living room and for some reason they scared him. Harry couldn't see them but he could hear their arguing.

"There is no Harry Potter!" Severus yelled at them all. "Harry Severus Snape is my son!" silence fell in the room. Harry walked out pulling Dudley behind him. He needed his eye drops. "Dudley , breakfast is on the table. " He picked Harry up and sat him on a chair next to Dudley than began putting the eyedrops in he then wrapped Harry's eyes then helped him find his food and drink. He faced the "Former " Death Eaters. " This is my son and his cousin. Dudley's mother was Lily's sister and her husband hates magic. I have taken him in because the brute was abusing them both. "

"What happened to his eyes?" a voice spoke.

" My son got jealous and exploded Harry's cauldron." Lucius replied, he felt guilty and had beat Draco sensless over it. He'd taken away his broom and had forbidden his wife to buy Draco anything new until he said. He'd also cut off Draco's allowance and sent him to therapy three times a week. " He's been handled ."

Harry cocked his head to the side as the door opened and a dog bounded into the room and over to him. Resting it's head in his lap. Remus came running behind him. Harry knew what was going on or at least he thought he did. This dog was Remus' best friend. Sirius. Harry petted the dog who just sat down and allowed him to pet him.

"wow we have a dog?" Dudley asked, "Mum hates animals so we were never allowed to get one."

"Well, he's just visting for now." Remus replied, "Sorry, Severus I didn't know you were having a meeting. " he grabbed a napkin and whipped Harry's mouth then picked him up . " Come on Dudley lets go get started on today's lesson. Padfoot, come."

The dog bounded after them. Severus mumbled to himself he wasn't fooled he knew Black's dog form well. He faced everyone in the room.

"As you saw the boy looks just like me and just because his name is Harry does not mean he's Potter's spawn. " He could tell everyone except Jones was beginning to believe him . " Show yourselves out I must tend to my son."

Jones did not go quietly but Lucius promised to deal with him. Severus admitted that he was going to miss having the man in his bed. He had trained him into his perfect lover. He shook his head and locked down his floo then went to son.

* * *

Sirius was sitting with the boys and Remus inside the library. Harry was reading a book but Dudley was laying on his stomach doing his homework.

"Why isn't Harry talking?" Sirius demanded. "and what's this about him being YOUR son ?"

"Harry?" Harry "looked" up and held his arms up. Severus picked him up and hugged him close to him. " Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, daddy." Severus smirked, Remus smiled fondly but Sirius looked ready to throw a fit. "I'm sorry 'bout your boyfriend."

"Don't worry about that." Severus sat with Harry in his lap and began Harry's quill lessons with him. " You are way more than important than him." Harry snuggled closer as his daddy guided his hand to write . " Are you sure you're feeling okay? You feel warm..."

"I'm fine, daddy." Harry replied, "But he's upset."

"He'll get over it." Severus replied, in a soft voice he only used for Harry. " I'm sure he didn't listen when Lupin explained what was going on and still thinks you're his best friends son."

Sirius was almost shaking in rage. There was no way Harry wasn't James' son! Lily would never cheat on James. He watched Harry with Snivillus and how gentle the man was with the boy. He took a few calming breathes and his shaking stopped.

" So neither of these two know much about our world ?" he asked,

"Nope." Dudley replied, "But we're learning. Remus teaches us while Severus is teaching the dunderheads."

Severus smirked.

"Then Severus teaches us Potions."

"I don't mean to be insensitive. " Sirius replied clearing his throat. " But ...how does Harry learn potions given his condition?"

Harry put his quill down and moved his tiny hands over Sirius' .

"You feel?" Harry sniffed,"and smell?"

Harry nodded and picked his quill up again. Dudley had picked up how to use the quill faster than him Harry thought because he couldn't see to see his letters.

"You're doing very well, son." Sirius flinched at the word and Severus' gentle tone. " Your caligraphey is almost perfect." Harry nodded, "I believe Black will want to take you two out and teach you about Quidditch at some point today."

"What's the point?" Sirius almost snapped, "Thanks to you Harry can't see so how is he supposed to enjoy a game?"

Severus growled and held his son who was now shaking.

"You shouldn't judge Harry because he can't see!" Dudley yelled startling everyone. He looked pissed. " It wasn't Harry's or Severus' fault that Draco is a spoiled brat and doesn't know how to share! He wanted Severus all to himself and he's Harry's dad! It was Draco's fault! And Harry may not be able to fly but he could still enjoy quidditch if he wanted! But he wont because he likes to read and study more! You're not a very good ex Godfather are you?! No you're not!"

"EX?"

"He is still Harry's godfather." Severus spoke making everyone look at him. " It says so on the birth certificate. "

* * *

 **Slytherin = 200**

 **Gryffindor= 30**

 **Ravenclaw =60**

 **Hufflepuff = 20**

 **sorry it took so long but here it is.**

 **My laptops been acting up then writers block I'll get back to updating as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**In response to a question a fan asked, : I have no clue if Birth certifcate can changed or not.**

 **I want to take this moment to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, and voting! It means the world to me!  
**

 **Now thanks to my wonderful reviews I have been inspired to write another chapter.**

 **You may not like this much but I have decided what to do with Harry's eyes. He will remain blind.**

 **Now then :**

 **Slytherin: 210**

 **Ravenclaw: 65**

 **Gryffindor: 30**

 **Hufflepuff: 25**

 **Come on everyone Slytherin is in the lead get your votes in at least make it a close go.**

* * *

Sirius frowned and paced as the Healer looked over Harry's eyes. He was worried for the boy.

" Severus." the Healer sighed, it was Severus' personal Healer. " I'm so sorry, but ..." he cleared his throat. " Your son... Harry... will be blind forever. There is no hope. I'm sorry."

Severus scooped his son into his arms and hugged him. Harry was being a brave boy and wasn't crying but he did cling to his daddy. Letting his daddy know he was scared.

"It's okay, Harry." he soothed, " It'll be okay." he rubbed his sons back. "It's okay."

"But!" Dudley cried, "You have to be able to do something! We're magic! "

"Magic can't cure everything, child." the Healer smiled, a little sadly. " I wish I could do something, Dudley. Those eye drops were Harry's only hope. "

"I'm not mad at you Healer Hotch. " Dudley sighed, "I'm just worried about Harry."

The floo flared and Lucius walked out pulling Draco by his collar Narcissa came out last and instantly back handed Sirius.

"How dare you treat Harry so rudely just because he can't see!" she walked over and took one of Harry's arm's . She put a bunny under his arm and let it down again. She then went and handed a bear to Dudley. " Hello, Harry and Dudley, I'm your Auntie Cissy."

"Mum only had one sister." Dudley said confused.

" I am Harry's Godmother. "

"One of them." Minerva came in smiling. "I am the other."

Narcissa nodded .

"In our world God parents are called Aunts and uncles."

"Oh." Dudley nodded, "and that's the evil boy who made Harry blind for the rest of his life."

Harry curled tighter to his daddy. Sirius was in shock about the Malfoys being named God Parents James would have had a cow and would never have allowed it. What the hell was going on?! Remus was doubled over laughing at Sirius getting slapped.

* * *

Draco was seething. Why was here with the two kids who were taking his God father away from him!

" BUT UNCLE SEV IS MY UNCLE!" Draco finally bellowed."MINE!"

"Daddy." Harry held his arms up. " Daddy , I have to go to the bathroom, please."

Draco let out an angry scream as Severus picked Harry up and carried him off to the bathroom.

" HE'S MY UNCLE SEV!"

"ENough Draco! " Lucius took the cane to his 9 year old sons little butt. Then saw Dudley run with his arms up to Remus. He began crying much like Draco was. " Sorry. " Lucius stopped, " Is this what your father did because you had magic?"

"Severus." Remus called as Dudley nodded, " Severus!"

Severus came out with Harry on his hip.

"They were beaten with a cane." He nodded to Lucius then back at the bawling child in his arms. Harry nodded in conformation hugging his new Bunny **(The bunny's name is going to be Usa-Chan like in my story Fey. Because I love the name!)** to his chest. " I would ask you to find someother way to punish Draco, Lucius or wait until you get home."

"Agreed." Lucius drawled, Sirius' eyes flashed, "What's with you Black?"

"How do I know that you people aren't the ones beating these kids? " He demanded, " You were quick to hit your own son how do I know you wont go off and hit Harry or Dudley? I bet that's what's going on! Harry wasn't with any aunt was he? You took him in and abused him didn't you, Snivillius? !"

Severus hexed Sirius out of his rooms and set up wards so that he couldn't get back in.

"It's okay, honey." Severus whispered, to Harry, "No one here will ever hurt you like that again, Harry, sweetie . " Severus kissed his head. "It's okay, "

Remus was comforting Dudley the same way. Draco watched with building fury. His parents never held him like that! His parents never told him it would be okay! His magic lashed out cutting deep into Harry's back.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE !"

Hotch set to work with Severus as quickly as they could. They had to fix this or something bad could happen. They worked and worked while Dudley cried and Lucius took his son home. Narcissa had set off for the Ministry expecting a foul move by her cousin shortly before Draco lashed out and Minerva had gone to supervise a Hogsmede trip. It was just the three men and two bawling children.

He whispered comforting words to both boys as the damage of how bad Harry had been abused came to light . There was saver Muscle damage all over Harry's body. They set to correct the damage but knew it would take years of potions and therapy to correct it. Harry could and should be better by the time he was do to start Hogwarts himself. Severus was controlling himself he wanted nothing more to go and torture some Muggles. He made up his mind. He would call in Jones and have him "Redeem" himself in the eyes of the Death Eaters by doing this for him. He'd inform the others so they could set it up so the man would be caught. He knew Voldemort was still alive and out there whole and enjoying his life as Tom Riddle. Maybe he could convince the man to whip up some kind of mark to put on him to make him think he was special. None of them were marked. The Death Eaters because once the Dark Lord had regained his mind he'd removed them.

That lead Severus to come up with an idea. Have Dumbledore mark the Order of the Phoenix with a phoenix on their left forearm that way they could get the right people in the raids that were taking place. They would mark Jones with a phoenix. Oh, yes this would be perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**This Chapter is for Blissful-Artist and everyone else who puts up with my random updates and keeps reading my stories.**

 **THANKS!**

Severus sneered as he watched the Order of the Phoenix get marked with a Phoenix . It had been his best idea ever! Remus, Lucius, Narcissa and Minerva had laughed when he'd pitched the idea and Tom Riddle had loved it. He'd marked Jones and given him the task of killing the Dursley's. He'd escaped the mark by saying he was going to go back to spying for them.

A few days later he was playing with Harry and Dudley when Dumbledore came bursting in.

"The Dursley's have been killed." He declared, "You did this didn't you, Severus?"

He had Sirius and Ministry people with him.

"I've been here with my son." Severus sneered. "Please leave now the boys are about to begin their lessons."

"teaching them Dark Arts are you, Snivy?! I wont allow you to corrupt my godson!"

"Daddy?" Harry held his arms up and Severus scooped him up. Dudley looked torn and confused but clung to Severus' side. " Daddy, Aunt Tuny is gone? "

"That's what he said." Severus said, "Would you like a calming drought , Dudley?"

"I don't think I need it yet." Dudley replied, " Why does the mean doggy think you did it? you've been here with us day and night since we came here. You never leave us."

"He's told them to say this!" Sirius roared. "No child whose just lost his parents acts likes this."

"One who is abused does." Lucius replied coming out of the hall where the rooms were holding a content Draco's hand. The therapist had suggested love and affection and so far it had been working. "I can attest to Severus being here as I have been here for most of the week trying to get Draco to be friends with Harry and Dudley. "

Remus came out of the same hall carrying a Usa and Dudley bear.

"Alright, boys." he smiled, " Usa-chan is all clean, Harry." Harry held his arms out and received his bunny. "And here's your bear, Dudley."

"Thank you, uncle Remus." Dudley said.

"Thank you, Moony." Harry said, "Usa-chan, Padfoot is mean isn't he? He's trying to take us away from our daddy." He seemed to listen. Remus was beaming. Harry had finally spoken to him and remembered his nickname. "I did send memories to the Ministry people showing what I remembered that night it got Padfoot free shouldn't they review those and see that our daddy came for us that night?"

"Yes, that's right" Fudge said with a frown as if coming out of a haze. " Why are we not doing that? Why are we just assuming that Prof. Snape is guilty and trying to take his son away from him?" he walked forward, "Young, Mr. Snape, has your dad ever hit you?"

"He wont talk to you, sir." Dudley said, " Harry only talks to Severus, and Usa-chan this is the first time he's talked to Remus, sir."

* * *

"Why does he ask if daddy hurts me, Usa-Chan?" Harry asked confused, "Daddy heals me. He makes Healer Hotch heal my hurts and gives me potions to help me. He reads to us, and helps us learn daddy never raises his voice at us never. Neither does, Moony. " Harry snuggled close to Severus. "he feeds us and tucks us in. Daddy is the best daddy. These people are mean, Usa-Chan. "

"Now now calm down, Mr. Snape, no one said we were going to take you away from your dad."

"I swear any oath you will have me take that I did not kill the Dursleys. " Severus said, "Now excuse me I need to start the boy's lessons. They are very far behind being raised by Muggles. "

He tried to sit Harry at the table but Harry wouldn't let go of him.

"Usa-chan, doesn't want down." Harry said, "Usa-chan wants to read to daddy today."

"Can I listen to Usa-chan read?" Minerva asked, pushing through the crowd, "I love hearing Usa-chan's voice."

"Yes," Harry nodded, a book flew to him and he caught it. "We will read about animals. "

"Why animals?" Draco asked as he sat next to his father. "Lets read about something useful like law."

"No!" Harry stated, "The blob. is a jelly fish type animal." Harry's fingers ran across the page as he read. " It lives in deep seas or deep lakes and is found in large colonies."

"He's reading without being able to see." Someone whispered "How is he doing that?"

"It's a method Muggle use." A Muggle born whispered back "He's so cute isn't he?"

"The Father or the son?"

They both giggled.

Severus ignored Lucius' smirk and encouraged his son to read as best he could. Harry it seemed was rather slow. He didn't learn as fast as Dudley. Hotch said because he had some brain damage it wasn't serious and they could correct it but it would take time. If it was worse than it looked or caused too many problems then Harry wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts when it was time. Severus was doing everything he could to help Harry. But it had become clear that Harry had the maturity of a five year old. He could make grown up decisions and all but really mentally he was only five years old.

Hotch was of the mind that that was when he gave up growing up and gave into the abuse. They had determined and Dudley had confirmed that Harry had been abused from the very start. That had really pissed Severus off. His grip tightened around his son.

* * *

 **Now then:**

 **Slytherin: 220**

 **Ravenclaw: 65**

 **Gryffindor: 30**

 **Hufflepuff: 25**

 **come on people Slytherin is still winning. If you like that he doesn't go to Hogwarts you can choose that too. I really hadn't thought to put that in there but if it gets enough votes I will.**

 **I did the Brain Damage thing to explain why he seems so childish sometimes like in this chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Any how thanks for R &R! **

**Have a good day!**


End file.
